This invention relates to bed frames and combined bed frames and box springs.
Generally, bed frames which are used to support box springs consist of support elements arranged peripherally with respect to opposite sides of the box springs which they support. These bed frames are often adjustable by means of changing the length of the end tie elements. However, such bed frames are usually not collapsible, but must be disassembled into two or more sections for storage and shipping.
One disadvantage of the ordinary bed frame comprised merely of peripheral support elements is that it provides no support for the center section of the box springs. This requires the internal construction of the box springs to carry the full load at the center out to its periphery before receiving any support from the frame itself. Realizing this disadvantage, certain prior inventors have sought to provide a means whereby the center sections of the box springs would be more or less directly supported by support elements arranged diagonally beneath the box springs. However, other more sophisticated means for providing a bed frame which itself provides this central support have been developed. See U.S. Pat. Nos. Fitzgerald 3,621,497; Tyhanic 3,881,202; Falivene 3,747,066; Clerc 2,550,224; Hood & Christmas 250,814; Blin 1,478,937; Sevcik 3,003,158; Bent 870,663. In eliminating this defect, however, these inventors have either completely sacrificed the adjustability of the frame to varying sizes of box springs, see U.S. Pat. Nos. Fitzgerald 3,621,497; Blin 1,478,937; or have to some degress sacrificed the simplicity of the adjustment means or have impaired the adjustability of the bed frame to varying sizes of box springs. See U.S. Pat. Nos. Tyhanic 3,881,202; Sevcik 3,003,158; Bent 870,663; Longnecker 274,749. Conversely, those inventors who have been conscious of the need to retain the simplicity and degree of the adjustment of the bed frame have been forced to sacrifice the effectiveness of the support provided by the internal support elements of their inventions. See U.S. Pat. Nos. Clerc 2,666,934; Falivene 3,744,066. Some of these inventors in their attempts to fulfill both the objects of internal support and of adjustability have failed to some degree to fulfill either of them. See U.S. Pat. Nos. Clerc 2,550,224; Longnecker 2,674,749.
Two particular problems which have been encountered in the design of adjustable bed frames have been the difficulty of limiting the number of adjustment points, see U.S. Pat. Nos. Tyhanic 3,881,202; Falivene 3,744,066; Bent 870,663; Longnecker 2,674,749; Clerc 2,550,224; Clerc 2,666,931; and the difficulty of limiting the number of points at which the bed frame is locked into the position to which it has been adjusted. See U.S. Pat. Nos. Tyhanic 3,881,202; Bent 870,663; Longnecker 2,674,749; Clerc 2,550,224. In certain designs these two problems are integrated since the means of adjustment also serves some locking function. U.S. Pat. Nos. Sevcik 3,003,158; Longnecker 2,674,749. Other designs have neglected to provide any locking means at all. Clerc 2,666,931; Falivene 3,744,066.
Finally, many of the conventionally designed bed frames require the use of a material with an L shaped cross section in the construction of the support elements. This L-shaped cross section is required to hold the box springs securely in place, as well as to facilitate the placement of the transverse wooden slats which provide a means for supporting the internal sections of the box springs. U.S. Pat. Nos. Rosenfeld 2,567,619; Blanke 2,664,959; Sands 2,745,117; Roche 2,772,424; Harris 3,555,579; Spitz 3,781,930.
Accordingly, it is an object to provide a bed frame which may be simply adjusted to accomodate box springs of varying sizes by means of support elements radially arranged about and pivotally carried by a common connecting element.
A further object is to provide a means whereby adjustments may be secured by a simple locking means located at the common connection element.
A further object of this invention to provide a bed frame wherein at least some internal transverse structural members of the box springs are supportively carried by the bed frame by means of support elements directly beneath these members.
It is a further object to provide a bed frame which does not require the use of materials of L-shaped cross section.
Further objects will become apparent upon reading the following specification and claims and referring to the accompanying drawings.